cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!
Plot Heather Davis is in her junior college abnormal Psychology class presenting to everyone a case study she made on her next door neighbor Rebecca Bunch. The teacher reprimands her for describing her subject in negative non-clinical terms. She scoffs at this believing the words to be appropriate and wonders aloud about Rebecca's origins . Over at the skate park, Paula tries to help Rebecca practice skate boarding so she can impress Josh. Rebecca gets a phone call from her mother criticizing her impulsive move to California. Hurt by her mom's disapproval she decides to leave and wallow in self pity and on her way home bumps into Heather who is returning from school. Heather suggests that to cheer herself up Rebecca should use an online dating service to score a casual hook-up with a stranger. She arranges a date with a guy named Jason and takes him home . However, she is inspired by another butter commercial to make healthier choices and kicks Jason out. Meanwhile at Home Base, Chris is egging Greg to go through with his end of a deal they made to ask a girl they like out. Josh shows up and tells Greg about needing to find a job soon or he'll have to work at his father's radiology lab. Josh learns from Chris about his pact with Greg and encourages him to ask Rebecca out. When Rebecca herself shows up she announces her intentions to make healthier, better choices from now on. Upon hearing this Greg decides to ask her out but she's reluctant to accept . Taking a break from job hunting, Josh heads to his favorite hang out the Aloha Tech Center and finds out that they are hiring. He grabs an application and heads to Whitefeather & Associates to get Rebecca to help him fill out an essay portion. While he's there he tries out her treadmill desk and convinces Rebecca to go out with Greg. Sometime later she goes with Greg to the West Covina Taco festival. Despite her initial trepidation she enjoys herself on the date. Meanwhile, Josh's application is rejected by the the store's manager specifically because of the pompous essay Rebecca wrote. At the taco festival, Rebecca gets Greg to go to Guacamole competition and they split up to sample the two finalists submissions. She meets a male competitor named Xander who is also a practicing vegan and flirts a little with Rebecca. When she meets up with Greg he teases her about her sudden shift in life style choices. Seeing hiw he upset he apologizes for hurting her feelings and the matter seem to be resolved. Rebecca excuses herself to use the port-a-potty and while inside struggles with whether or not to be with Greg . Her anxiety causes her to break her vegan diet and also abandon Greg at the festival. She then takes Xander home with her and kicks him out after they have sex. A furious Greg confronts her at her home having just seen Xander leaving her place. He tells her how appalled he is at her behavior and disappointed she never gave him a real chance. Meanwhile, Josh is told he didn't get the job specifically because of the essay portion Rebcca wrote for him. He is forced to get a job at his father's Radiology lab and posts a photo of his first day in Instagram. Rebecca sees the photo and drags Amish back to the Aloha Tech Center to confront the manager. She gives an impassioned speech and actually convinces the manager to hire Josh. Afterwards, Josh thanks Rebecca and tells her he's glad she moved to West Covina. Later, Paula and Rebecca are in the Whitefeather & Associates break room eating bacon covered glazed donuts. Rebecca ignores a phone call from her mother and Paula congratulates her for making a healthy choice. Back at Junior college, Heather is presenting her case study of Rebecca again but this time is far less critical. She unwilling to put Rebecca's psychosis in definitive psychological terms claiming she defies traditional classification. Her teacher disagrees with Heather's assessment believing Rebecca to have serious mental health issues. Heather responds that she'd rather just be Rebecca's friend and not put any labels her. Heather then decides to quit the class and walks out. Coda At the "Truly Happy Truly Butter" offices an executive at the companyspeaks with the head of the marketing campaign Gary. The latest advertisements have been a huge success and have increased sales of thier product. While he is happy with the results he is concerned by the advertising copy. The various tag lines about making the right choices and questioning one's happiness hints at personal issues Gary might be having. When asked about it Gart admits he left his wife for a prostitute and breaks down crying. Recurring themes Continuity *'Foreshadowing': **Mrs.Bunch mentions her daughter's arch rival "Audra Levine" who accepted Rebecca's promotion that she turned down. Audra would later debut in the episode "Josh and I Work on a Case!". **Greg mentions to Josh his boss at Home Base whose name is "Kevin". Kevin would later make an appearance in the episode "My First Thanksgiving With Josh!". Songs *"Sex with a Stranger" *"Settle For Me" Callbacks *'No-o-o-o-o': Josh says the word in a long drawn out manner with a surprised look on his face. *'I left my wife for a prostitute': Gary the advertising executive who came up with the Butter campaign reveals it was inspired by the poor choice he made of leaving his wife for a prostitute. Promotional photos Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 1.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 2.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 3.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 4.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 5.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 6.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 7.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 8.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 9.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 10.jpg Crazy-Ex-Girlfriend 1x04 Promotional photo 11.jpg Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes